Order of Fundamentalists
"Sola Scriptura." The Order of Fundamentalists want to be pure in their faith, they want to be so pure they will forego anything not immediately related to God, operating only from a single holy text or tradition. In this, the Fundamentalists possess a clarity of thought and purpose second to none, but the Order suffers from a penchant for extremism. Because Fundamentalists believe that to disobey God's revelation is to invite catastrophe, their powers have developed around notions of weather control, especially powers involving the summoning of natural disasters and misfortune. Experienced Fundamentalists can easily outdo even an Archangel in their ability to affect the meteorology of the landscape. Aspect of God: God Alone Fundamentalist Degrees Facts: -Fundamentalists have always been a force to be reckoned with. Their political power base and extensive network of idealist groups leaves them with quite a bit of muscle to flex. -To call Fundamentalists ultra-conservative is often an understatement. But they take it as a compliment because they feel pride in adhering so fiercely to their values even in the face of great adversity. -They usually take holy scripture or hagiographic writings to be literally true. -The Fundamentalists are a powerful force among both the Ecclesiastical and Ruling Orders. -Christian Fundamentalists are the ones most often thought of when speaking of the Order, but every religious or philosophical group can have a hardened core of Fundamentalists. Islam, Judaism, even Buddhism has a sizable faction of organized literalists. In many respects, the Order of Skeptics are quite similar to the Fundamentalists, although they are loath to admit it. -Does the Bible naturally lead to Creationism? It does according to the Fundamentalists who normally adhere to some form of it, especially Young Earth Creationism (Gap Theory is also common). -The Order tends to be sharply divided along Tribal fault lines. But even then the Fundamentalists are quite aware of each other's location and business. Say what you want of their political stances, the Order as a whole is well organized and disciplined. -Fundamentalists tend to keep to themselves, or at the very least they keep members of other Orders at arm's length. This isn't true for all members of the Order, but the position is fairly common to most Order members. Fundamentalists don't really trust anyone except a fellow Fundamentalist. -Fundamentalists feel that those who share their faith but aren't literalists like they are, only distort the Truth. Because of that, they will openly challenge fellow members of their Tribe who are moderate. In extreme cases, the Fundamentalists will actively instigate a schism within the Tribe similar to what Reformers often do. -Fundamentalists accuse their theological opponents of cherry-picking from scripture to draw their own conclusions. Of course, their opponents turn around and accuse the Fundamentalists of doing the same thing. It's an age-old merry-go-round which most observers say will probably keep going for quite some time. -Not all Fundamentalists are prone to violence, but some sects that operate within the Order have proven to be highly aggressive. But then, some have proven to be highly peaceful, eschewing any form of violence? -By being solely dependent on a single holy book for all their theology and way of life, Fundamentalists invariably become dependent on their chosen leaders. Those who determine what scripture says are therefore the leaders. Negatively this leaves the Fundamentalists prone to corruption of leadership, but it also makes them highly organized and able to mobilize quickly even in the face of sudden and dire threats. -The Order of Fundamentalists, although they are a Ruling Order, do not join in the New World Order Chapter. In fact, they actively oppose it because they believe in Theocracy, where else the NWO want a secular nation. Develop Kenosis Faster: Because Fundamentalists obsess over God Alone, they develop Kenosis at a faster rate than other Adepts. Even the 1st Degree members of the Order will rejuvenate faster and refuel before anyone else in their Squad. Fundamentalists are also known to develop along their Degrees at a faster rate. Iconoclasm: Fundamentalists believe that God's revelation has been entrusted to them, and that only through sole dedication to it can they fulfill their faith. But protected from what? Fundamentalists tend to be xenophobic and paranoid about outside threats to scripture, especially Satanic plots and secret societies. Political Machiavellian schemes are also something they often see in others. Outsiders hoping to infiltrate the inner-circles of the Order will find themselves having to pass rigorous scrutiny. Even the merest wisp of falsehood or deceit will because for a warmly welcomed guest to suddenly find themselves booted out into the cold. Of course, there is also a bane to this feature of the Order. Fundamentalists tend to see evil hiding behind every tree and rock, often concocting grand theories of conspiracy and Satanic plots being hatched all over the place. Sometimes, fellow Adepts with good intentions have been turned away or even politically attacked by Fundamentalists who thought the individual in question was acting with hidden motives. Factions: -Caliphate = The Caliphate is the Islamic faction within the Order. They are radical and ultra-conservative Muslims who strive to see a global Caliphate established across the world. They are strongly allied to the Order of Assassins whom they see as blood brothers. The Sword of Allah Faction is practically run by the Assassins and by these Fundamentalists. -Creation Science = These Fundamentalists work to gather scientific proof for Creationism. -Feminists = The Feminists movement has a hardened core of Fundamentalists, many of whom have wandered over into abject man-hating. The Daughters of Eve are an entire Chapter of fundamentalist feminists. -Hassidim = The Hassidim are a sect of Fundamentalist Jews. They are found primarily in Israel, New York and a few other areas. The Hassidim are a major force within the Jewish Tribe and they have proven to be the cultural authority in the land of Israel. -Sola Fidei = The Faith Alone Faction believes that prayer should compliment, nay, take charge, over medical intervention. They oppose the Order of Healers. -Sola Scriptura = This is the all Christian Faction, arguably the largest Faction within the Order. They push for the Bible in all things, both in ones personal life as well as all things public. They are the largest bloc of members within many Conservative political parties around the world. -Snake Handlers = These Fundamentalists develop powers based on handling dangerous poisons or toxins and suffering no ill effects. They tend to become Variant Fundamentalists who develop powers similar to those of the Order of Ghosts. -The Good News = This is the outreach arm of the Order, working through current media like radio, podcast and social networking to spread the truth of God's holy scriptures. Critics of the Order accuse of them of being masterful propagandists, but the Fundamentalists point out that anyone who pushes their own viewpoint can somehow be labelled a propagandist. Affiliates: -Exodus -Guardians of Truth -Knights of Christendom -The Resistance -True Sons of Liberty References: -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/order-of-fundamentalists/ -http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fundamentalism -http://www.cbn.com/700club/ -http://www.liberty.edu/aboutliberty/index.cfm?PID=6921 -http://www.wheaton.edu/ISAE/Defining-Evangelicalism/Fundamentalism -http://www.u-s-history.com/pages/h3806.html -http://www.bidstrup.com/religion.htm -http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Weather_Manipulation -http://creationmuseum.org/ -https://answersingenesis.org/ -http://www.virtueonline.org/index.php -http://www.desiringgod.org/ -